but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Wagashi Empire
Location''Zyreema'' Inhabitants''- Human (majority) - Dwarf - Elf'' Affiliation''- Good - League of Good Nations - ?(ruler)'' Capital City''?'' The Empire of The South The Wagashi Empire is one of the largest countries on Zyreema, one of the cornerstone nations of the League of Good Nations and one of the only three empires in The World (alongside the Shining Concord and Summus). It is located on the south most part of Zyreema and is home to many Magical Hotspots. Land of Warriors The Wagashi Empire is renowned world-over for their unique Traditions that focus on the perfection of ones on body and the use of a mystical energy called Ki. It is often said that everyone in Wagashi, whether they be young children or the elderly, practices some form of martial arts. As far as Evil can tell - this is not an exaggeration. Villains looking to seek new places to pillage have come southwards many times only to be surprised by the fact that what seemed like a defenseless town turned out to be filled with many (unexpected) trained warriors. Those who pursue martial might, self-discipline and upholding the Virtues are welcomed in Wagashi society while those who indulge in their vices are disliked (or downright looked down upon). The Many Martial Arts "A sound Soul dwells within a sound Mind and a sound Body" There are many Traditions and styles present in Wagashi. Masters take on disciples and set up schools within towns and even on borders of Magical Hotspots, often competing with each other in strict and regulated bouts and competitions in order to claim the best areas for training and in order to gain the best potential disciples. Some are very open and welcome any who are willing to accept their ways, while others pride themselves on secrecy and passing on their skills only to a select few. The Value of the Immaterial "In your life you shall have three parents: the mother and father who raised you, and the teacher whom you will model yourself after." The culture in Wagashi puts great value on the immaterial. Trust and relationships are treated as more valuable than gold. As such knowledge and skills that is passed down from one generation to the next are considered the greatest of treasures. Even things like weapons, integral to the warriors way of life, are considered tools - only valuable in the hands of those with the ability and wisdom to use them properly. Myriad Magical Hotspots The territory that the Wagashi Empire sits on is notable for its countless Magical Hotspots, big and small alike, ranging from weak to areas so mired in magic that the people of the races have not set foot in them for hundreds of years.Some notable Magical Hotspots include: * Agni Shivatas (Extreme Magical Hotspot) * Bladestorm Cliffs (Extreme Magical Hotspot) * Pillars of Wukong (Medium Ranking Magical Hotspot) * Valley of Blades (Medium Ranking Magical Hotpot) * The Still Lake (Low Ranking Magical Hotspot) The Imperial Capital of..... The Great Tian Lung Tournament List of Wagashi NPC: Nobles: * Mai Lin, Lord General of the Wagashi Ground Forces and Imperial Princess. Soldiers: * Bao, Commander of the Royal Guard unit that serves under Mai Lin. Regional Magical Beasts * Lan-su Lung, also known as Blue Dragons Category:Wagashi Empire Category:Good Category:League of Good Nations Category:Places Category:Campaign World